Detention Drama
by FandomMess23
Summary: AU Where Gabriel and Balthazar are school boys in detention together. Eventual GabrielxBalthazar.
1. Chapter 1

**Detention Drama**

_**Gabriel POV**_

"_This is stupid._" Gabriel moans to himself. "_I shouldn't be here. Yes I did swap the class DVD with a porn film but come on! It was funny, and much more interesting than watching a film about some guy who died ages ago who did a thing we should all remember and learn from._"

Gabriel leans back in his chair, exhaling loudly every few seconds.

""_Wait until your dad hears about this!" Dad doesn't care about anything unless it's a bottle of gin. He'll just sigh, say how disappointed he is with my behaviour and I'll be grounded for a few days. No biggie._"

Gabriel glances over at Balthazar who is sitting across the room from him, arms folded, staring at the clock on the wall.

"_I wonder how many times it'll take for me to make this noise before he snaps._" Gabriel thinks gleefully to himself, making the noise again purposefully.

"Can you not?"

Gabriel grins. "_Oh ok, just one more time._"

"What?"

"Can you not make that noise? It's rather annoying."

"So's your face."

"Great comeback, is it one of your best?"

"Don't want to use my best ones too early."

"Sure."

They both fall silent for a few moments, while Gabriel ponders about why Balthazar is even here. Yeah he doesn't give much of a crap about school, he's talked back a few times, but not enough to get him in detention after school.

"_There is something a bit off with him, he's usually happier than this._" Gabriel thinks, suddenly slightly concerned. "_Maybe if I irritate him enough he'll tell me what's up?_"

"So what you here for?"

"I killed someone. He was an annoying little tyke just like you."

"Tyke?" laughs Gabriel. "What century you from?"

Balthazar doesn't respond. He just keeps his gaze on the clock.

"Is that your best comeback?" Gabriel teased.

"How about we don't speak?"

"Not sure I can do that."

"God you talk a lot."

"Do I really talk a lot?"

"YES! Dear god you must drive your brothers mad."

Gabriel sighs quietly. "_Oh great my brothers have come up in conversation._" He thinks bitterly. "_Joy. I do love talking about my brothers. At least one's in college now so I don't have to look at his stupid chiselled face that all the girls swoon over. I mean get a grip. The guy has a stick so far up his ass that the stick in his ass has a stick up its ass! And Lucifer. He never stops moaning about, EVERYTHING. "Ugh daddy doesn't pay enough attention to me, so I'm going to piss him off until he does." I swear the grumpy cat is more cheery than Lucifer. Certainly has more of a personality._"

"You know my brothers?"

"Yeah, I knew Michael before he left for college and Lucifer is in my year."

"What do you think of Lucifer?"

"Talks a lot, much like you, is about all I got really."

"So you're not best buddies then?"

Balthazar scoffs. "Hardly."

"Not surprised, not many are. He can be a bit difficult."

"I got that impression."

Ok change the topic, let's talk about his brother.

"Not like your brother. Cas is a sweetie."

"You think?"

"Yeah, always bright eyed and ready to learn. I have classes with him."

"_That guy works so hard, doesn't always do well but her tries._" Gabriel thinks smiling. "_It's hard to not like the guy._" Then Gabriel starts to wonder, is Cas the reason Balthazar is grumpy?

"Sounds like him." Continues Balthazar. "Anyway, what happened to you being quiet?"

"I told you I can't be quiet."

"Try."

"_Alright you won't bite?_" Gabriel thinks, an idea coming to him that might start to make Balthazar his old self again. "_Let's have a sing song. A bit of Bowie? Why not?_"

Gabriel grins before saying;

"You know, you remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power."

"What power?"

"Power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?!"

"Remind me of the babe!"

"_Yes he's playing along!_" Gabriel thinks gleefully. "_That's more like it._" But Balthazar then spoils the moment by exclaiming;

"Jesus Christ!"

"_Ok he's being boring again._" Gabriel thinks bitterly.

"Oh come on you played along there! Part of you wants to have a bit of fun while we're here."

"Look I just want to go home. Wait, what are you doing? Sit down!"

Gabriel had stood up for a stretch and a wonder around the classroom, and was quite frankly taken aback by Balthazar's outburst. This really wasn't like him at all.

"Woah chill dude! I need to stretch my legs."

Balthazar sighs. "Look, normally I would be all up for screwing around with you. But not today."

"_Seriously what's up with him?_" Gabriel is now worried. "_This isn't like him. He doesn't usually give a shit. A bit of flirting? That might put a smile on his face._"

"You want to screw around with me huh?" Gabriel smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows at Balthazar.

"Not like that. Just sit down will you."

Gabriel frowns. "_No not playing along. Ok something has happened. Psychiatrist hat on. I need to get to the bottom of this. Keep asking questions. Keep him talking._"

Gabriel walks defiantly towards the teacher's desk and jumps onto it so he is facing Balthazar and begins to swing his legs in the air. Balthazar narrows his eyes at him but doesn't say anything.

"Why not today?" asks Gabriel, legs swinging back and forth.

"Cas is waiting for me to take him home and I don't want him to wait too long. We need to get home."

"What for?"

"We just do. Look don't you want to get home?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Not fussed really."

"Well I am. So get your ass back on your chair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Balthazar POV**_

"_I swear to god, if he makes that noise one more time I'm going throw this desk at him._" Balthazar gritted his teeth, trying hard to ignore Gabriel's deliberate attempts to irritate him. Or was it just Gabriel being his usual annoying self?

"_He's not usually this bad. Maybe it's just more anoying because of what's happened._"

Balthazar sighs and concentrates instead on the clock on the wall, willing it to go faster.

"_I'm just not in the mood. If I was in the right mood, we'd both have a laugh here. I'm just not in the mood. Jesus Christ please shut up!_"

Finally Balthazar snaps and turns to Gabriel to tell him to stop. Gabriel's grin of delight that he got to Balthazar did nothing to help Balthazar's mood. Gabriel's comeback did a bit though.

"_"So's your face". How old is he?_" Not wanting to let Gabriel see his smirk, Balthazar returns his gaze to the clock.

"So what you here for?"

Balthazar inwardly groans. "_No don't talk to me about why I'm here. I just want to get Cas home and get it over with. God he's going to be crushed._" Balthazar's insides clench at the thought of what he was going to have to do.

"I killed someone. He was an annoying little tyke just like you."

"Tyke? What century you from?"

"No Gabriel not today. Don't push me." Balthazar muttered. "_God I thought Lucifer was bad, Gabriel is just an annoying little shit sometimes!_"

Balthazar was slightly taken aback by that thought.

"_No that was harsh. Let's be honest, I don't think that about him at all. Although, little is not an exaggeration. How are his brothers so much taller than him? He really is the baby of the family. Ok I don't think that badly of Gabe, but this one and only time I wish Lucifer was here instead of him. At least Lucifer would just sit there and sulk. God why does he have to so cheery? I probably shouldn't have started talking about his brothers, I don't think this is his favourite topic, not what I've heard from Cas anyway."_

"Not like your brother. Cas is a sweetie."

"_Oh he's turning the conversation onto Cas. Well I guess that's my fault I started the conversation about brothers. God I really don't want to talk about Cas right now._"

"Anyway what happened to you being quiet?

"I told you I can't be quiet."

"Try."

"_Please shut up Gabriel. I know you don't know but shut up. God I swear that clock isn't working!_"

"You know," Began Gabriel

Balthazar recognised the tone in Gabriel's voice, he had an idea of what was coming.

"You remind me of the babe."

Before he could stop himself, Balthazar joined in.

"What babe."

"_What babe? Oh god. Alright I'll play along. He's actually making me feel a bit better._"

Once again Balthazar felt a bubble of happiness that he couldn't really explain.

"_No._" He told himself sternly. "_Today's not a day to be happy._" He broke the moment by exclaiming;

"Jesus Christ!"

"Oh come on you played along there! Part of you wants to have a bit of fun while we're here."

Balthazar could not deny that he saw a flicker of disappointment cross Gabriel's face, but decided to ignore it.

"Look I just want to go home. Wait, what are you doing sit down!"

Balthazar shocked himself with that outburst. This really wasn't like him at all. He started to feel his face become hot with slight embarrassment.

"_Must be the stress. Nice try though mate. He's always been good at making people laugh I will admit that._"

He could now feel Gabriel's eyes burning into him.

"Look, normally I would be all up for screwing around with you. But not today."

"You want to screw around with me huh?"

"_Was that him flirting? Jesus. I'm just not in the mood. I really wish I was._"

"Why not today?"

Balthazar's eyes followed Gabriel to the teacher's desk.

"_Oh great he's asking questions. He's not an idiot despite what people think, he knows something's up._"

"Cas is waiting for me to take him home and I don't want him to wait too long. We need to get home."

"What for?"

"We just do. Look don't you want to get home."

"Not fussed really."

"Well I am. So get your ass back on your chair."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and raised his hands in the air in mock defeat. He jumped off the teacher's desk to walk back to his chair. As he passed Balthazar however instead of putting his ass on his chair, he decided to stick it in Balthazar's face. Gabriel began to laugh as Balthazar pushed him away.

"Gabriel don't."

"Oh come on I'm just messing around!"

"I know! That's all you ever do! You never take anything seriously. You can obviously tell I'm not in the mood today but you go ahead and do it anyway. Do you ever just stop to think? Do you think about anyone but yourself?!"

Balthazar hadn't realised that he'd practically been shouting that last bit. He saw the shock in Gabriel's eyes and had to turn away.

"Ok what's wrong? Tell me."

This was the first time Balthazar had heard Gabriel sound serious. He looked back at him. His heart slightly sank as he saw all trace of joking around gone from Gabriel's face. The sight took him back a little. Balthazar opened his mouth to say something. An apology? To tell Gabriel everything? He wasn't sure, he'd just have to see what came out of his mouth.

Unfortunately Balthazar didn't get to find out what he was going to say as just as that moment their teacher walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Balthazar POV**_

"Why are we rushing?"

"We're not rushing, this is my normal pace."

"Please slow down, I have a stitch!"

"You really need to get fit Cas."

Balthazar turns to look at his little brother clutching his side in pain. He decides to relent.

"All right we'll stop for a bit you lazy arse."

Not reacting to what Balthazar said, Cas slumps onto a nearby bench and looks up at Balthazar.

"What's wrong Balthazar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been acting strange these past few days."

"Have I? Have I really? Well, I suppose school's being a bit crap. Can't wait to get out of this hell hole-"

"No that's not it. You're lying."

"_Ok, why does everyone know that I'm lying? I'm usually so good at it."_

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I know you. Something's wrong."

"_He's sounding like Gabriel. Ok, don't think about how you left things back there. Deal with that later."_

"Yeah someone just said something along those lines to me, am I really such an open book?"

"You are to me. You're worried. You're going to tell me something bad aren't you?"

Balthazar sighed. He really didn't want to tell Cas like this. Not here. He'd planned to do it with Cas in his room, in familiar surroundings. "_Well there's no one about. Maybe I should just tell him here."_

"Look Cas-"

"Just tell me. Get it over with."

Balthazar smiles sadly and sits down next to Cas.

"You don't know what I'm going to say. Are you sure you want me to get it over with?"

Cas paused for a moment.

"Yes. I can see whatever it is, it's hurting you, eating you up inside. I can't bear to watch you suffer, especially since you're doing it so that you don't hurt me."

"_God I do love him. Christ I don't want to do this to him._"

Balthazar reached over and pulled Cas into a one armed hug.

"Ok I'll tell you. Spoilers, you're not going to like it."

Balthazar felt Cas grin into his shoulder.

"Ok. Here it is. Right. Oh jesus."

Balthazar feels himself begin to well up, but pushes the feeling aside. He could cry about this later.

"Cas. I found Dad with another woman. He's having an affair, and has been for some time now. I'm so sorry."

"_Shit. Well there it is. I said it_."

Balthazar felt Cas tense against him, so using his other arm he pulled him into a bigger hug. They stayed like that for a moment until he felt Cas start to tremble as he attempted to hold back his tears.

"Why? Why would he do this?"

Balthazar felt the anger that he'd been trying to supress finally reach his mouth.

"Because he's an asshole who thinks about no one but himself and his own dick. He thinks he can do what he wants and damn the consequences. It's fine because he has charm so he can fool people into thinking he's actually a great smooth carefree guy. God he makes me sick.

Balthazar stops sharply, a sudden realisation hitting him like a brick.

"Oh god. Who does that sound like?"

He feels the tears stinging his eyes and he can't hold back any longer. He starts to shake as he buries his face into Cas' shoulder. Both brother's stay like this comforting each other until they both calm down enough to be able to walk the rest of the way home.

"Does Mom know?" asks Cas as the walk towards their home, with a much more sombre attitude than when they began the journey.

"I, I don't know. I don't think so."

"_She must have some idea. She can't be completely oblivious to what's happening. Oh Christ what if she has no idea? I don't think I can go through telling another person about this."_

As though reading his mind, Cas says gently;

"We'll tell her together, you don't have to do this alone."

Balthazar looked at Cas and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Cas."

"_Well I suppose I was going to have to talk to her at some point. God this is such a shitty day."_


End file.
